Ocean Eyes
by Thestrallight
Summary: The adventures of Jennifer Kane, Fred II, Dominique, Louis, and more. Join them for seventh year: sneaking around the castle, fighting bullies, love, and, of course, Quidditch. Ready for a next generation story with realistic LGBT characters? Wanna read about self discovery? Read this. First published fic, but definitely not the first I've written.
1. Chapter 1

CH 1: BACK TO SCHOOL

The Black Lake really isn't as cold or scary as it seems. Not many people know that because they're too afraid of the Giant Squid to take a swim. I on the other hand know that Pablo the Squid is nicer than your average wizard folk.

It was that start of yet another year at Hogwarts and I was in the lake. First year on the boat ride I fell into the water. I'd kept the tradition of starting my year with a swim, and it was no different for my 7th year. I always felt safe in the water, but the Black Lake made me feel like I was coming home from a very long, erroneous trip.

The thing is if you do the same exact thing for seven years straight, people start to notice the habit.

"Hey! How's the water Jenny?" My Louis Weasley yelled, his cousin Fred and sister Dominique in tow scaling down the hill from the castle.

I waded through the blue in the general direction of the shore, slowly, so I could spend as much time in the water as possible. "Too cold for you lot! How was your summer?"

Fred put on his pouty face and whined, "Bloody boring! Those two were in Egypt the whole time and I was stuck in my dad's shoppe."

"Awwww poor baby", I laughed. Once it was shallow enough I stood up and started to walk to the shore. Dominique stepped into the water and met me halfway.

"JENNY!" She was smiling so brightly and her freckles looked beautiful in the moonlight. She quickly bear hugged me and kissed my cheek, which turned pink as I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Dom," I said quietly with my face turned down to hide my grin. Fun fact: I had been head over heels for Dominique Weasley for years. But… I was in the closet.

As Dom and I stepped on shore Louis and I did our super secret handshake we came up with during Fred, Dom, and my's third year. He had been an adorable, sweet little first year with a heart of gold and long blonde hair, and now in his fifth year he was just the same. Next, I wouldn't say that Fred hugged me, rather I would say he attempted to squeeze the life out of me. "Fred! I'm dying!" That bastard just started laughing and held on tighter.

"Alright, alright, Freddie if you're about done trying to kill my good friend lets go to the Great Hall for some food," said Louis and Fred immediately let me go. I charmed the water off me and threw my robes on over my swimsuit.

We trekked back to the castle and the whole time Dom walked so close that her hand brushed mine a few times, I could barely even hear Louis telling me how he got lost in the desert and found a magical oasis over the beating in my chest.

The castle looked beautiful as always. There's just something about old magical places, they have an elegance. When we entered the great hall we went to our respective house tables, Dom and Freddie to Gryffindor and Louis and I to Slytherin.

That's actually how Louis started to hang out with Dom, Freddie, and I. Almost all of the Weasley and Potter kids had ended up in Gryffindor (aside from Victoire, Lucy, and Molly in Ravenclaw and Roxanne in Hufflepuff), he was the first in Slytherin. It must have been scary. His whole family fought in a war, a war where the majority of the other side had been Slytherins. He didn't really have any friends and because I was friend's with Dom I decided to look out for her little brother. Kinda took him under my wing.

Anyways we found a spot at the Slytherin table. "-and the oasis had mermaids! Did I mention the mermaids already?"

"Yep, twice actually."

He blushed, "Oh... So how was your summer? Anything exciting happen at the Kane household?"

I clenched my fingers and toes, "Uhhhh, well-"

"LOU! JJ!" Suddenly we were pulled into a group hug by Evan Chang, fifth year Slytherin and Louis' best friend. He kissed us both on the cheek, "Oh my gaaawwwddd you guys, you both look soooo good! That color looks great on you JJ," I changed my hair color at least once a month, it was light blue then, "Oh and Louis, that tan suits you very well," he winked and Louis looked like he was about to melt onto the floor his cheeks were so red.

So about these two. Evan was very obviously and most of the time flamboyantly gay. He was the only student out of the closet at Hogwarts. Louis on the other hand was harder to read. He'd been on a few Hogsmeade dates with girls but he never actually had a girlfriend. Also he would look at Evan in a way that had always pulled at my heartstrings.

I smiled, "Hey Ev, looking good." He sat down on the other side of Louis as the Great Hall doors opened to some very nervous looking first years.

Walking to the dungeons after dinner with the other Slytherins was a damn struggle. I hadn't eaten that well all summer, and I ended up having to charm my pants to be bigger. Evan and Louis were dreading their upcoming OWLs. Evan slumped and said, "Ugh, I'd do anything not to have to take the potions OWL, my cauldron always either melts or explodes."

That's when Philip Macnair decided to insert himself into the conversation. "Just let the examiner shag you, fucking faggot. Chinese blokes will do anything for a good grade." His friends laughed and he looked very proud of himself for his very funny joke.

Evan didn't respond, just kept his eyes on his feet and kept walking. Louis furrowed his brow and looked like he was going to say something but I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked to me and I shook my head, "I got this. Oi! Macnair! At least it's better than getting a 'Troll' on the transfiguration OWL! How did you manage to burn off your examiner's hair? That's beyond me."

That stopped him from laughing. "You disgusting little-" he whipped out his wand and so I grabbed Louis and Evan and ran the rest of the way to the dungeons. We slammed the door of the fifth year boys dorm behind us and started laughing, out of breath.

Louis wheezed, "Did you see his face? I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head!"

Evan was laughing so hard he keeled over, which only made Louis and I laugh harder.

It took a moment for us to calm down enough for us all to sit down on Louis' bed. It had been quiet for a minute when Evan said, "I wish that people would stop hating me." He was holding his knees up to his chest like he was protecting himself from imminent attack.

Louis sighed and started to soothingly rub Evan's back. "I don't even know what to say, mate."

I ruffled his hair and said, "It sucks, I'm sorry love. But at least all the cool people at Hogwarts love you. Everyone else can suck it." He chuckled and leaned a little bit closer to Louis, who had a small smile. This was going to be an important moment for them so I stood up and said, "Well I'm gonna go sleep and get ready for my last first day of class, see ya later kiddos."

In my own dorm I found the same three girls I had been living with for years. Ella was brushing her hair and talking to Natalie who was painting her nails. Sarah was reading a Witch Weekly. "Hey guys." Natalie smiled and asked if I wanted to paint my nails with her but Ella was giving me a dirty look. She was dating Macnair. I passed on the manicure but promised to later.

Before I knew it I was in bed and asleep.

I think my favorite part of an average day at Hogwarts was walking into the Great Hall for two reasons. One, coffee and two, seeing Dominique Weasley (not in that order). This morning she had her strawberry blonde hair in a messy bun and was arguing about something with James her cousin, a sixth year. She noticed me as I approached, smiled, made space for me to sit in between her and Freddie, and went right back to her conversation. I turned to Freddie, " What are they on about so early in the morning?"

He swallowed the obscene amount of food in his mouth and said, "Lily and Hugo, apparently they got into James' stash of Wizard Wheezes and used a dungbomb on Roxie. It was really funny actually." I looked for Roxanne at the Hufflepuff table and she looked so pissed. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

Hugo and Lily were sat across from me and watching the discourse between Dom and James. I leaned towards them, "Wow, two second years stealing from a sixth year and dungbombing a third year?" Hugo looked sheepish and Lily frowned. "You might yet make me proud and grow up to be fine, outstanding troublemakers."

They both started to laugh and Dom turned to me, pouting. "JJ no! Don't encourage them!"

"Dominique, are you trying to tell me that you've never dungbombed someone? Because I seem to remember that's how we became friends."

Hugo gaped, "Wow, really?"

"Why yes, I was but a child-"

"You were 11," Dom interjected.

"-new to the concept of being a witch, I'm a muggleborn you know, I was trying to navigate my way through this unknown, mystical world-"

"You were in the castle."

"-lost! I was lost in this castle when suddenly I was attacked by the most terrifying Gryffindor of them all, Dom!"

"To clarify I was taking the dungbomb from Fred-" she looked pointedly at him and he just shrugged and went 'eh' ,"-when it fell out of my hand, down the stairs, and hit Jenny."

I put a hand to my forehead and exclaimed, "Oh the horror!"

All the Weasley Potters at the Gryffindor table were laughing. "Lily, Hugo, the moral of this story is don't dungbomb family, just people you want to be friends with."

By the time you're a seventh year you're supposed to know what you want to do with your life. You're supposed to have a purpose. The classes you take are supposed to gear you up for what comes after school: a career.

But I had no clue who I was, what I was doing, or who I was going to be.

So I just enrolled in the general classes: transfiguration, charms, potions, and defense against the dark arts. I also signed up for herbology and care of magical creatures just for fun.

It was nerve wracking going into my last year with no plan, especially because all of my friends had one. Freddie wanted to open a pub. Dom was already being seen by scouts from quidditch teams from all across England. Even Louis knew he wanted to become an apprentice wand maker.

I had no calling. Nothing to have ambition for.

So that's why the Head of Slytherin wanted to see me after my first day of class. As I entered her office I felt my dread build. She was not very happy with me, that much was evident from her face. "Miss Kane, please take a seat." It was almost like the chairs were uncomfortable on purpose.

I weakly smiled, "Um, so, Professor, you wanted to speak with me?"

She just sat there staring at me I swear to god for a full minute. Then she finally spoke once I was sweating, "I still don't understand why you aren't going for a quidditch career! You are an exemplary keeper. Why pass up on that?"

Oh well that made sense. Professor Cena had played for the Italian national quidditch team for years before coming to instruct quidditch at Hogwarts. "Well professor, I don't want to go into a career because I'm good at it, I want to do something that will make me happy. I just haven't found out what that is quite yet."

She sighed, "I can't argue with that… but you have to put some effort into figuring this out. You don't want to leave Hogwarts with no plan." I nodded, and felt a pit in my stomach develop. "So here's what you're going to do Kane, find something you love to do and we'll find a career that has it. Okay?"

I started to feel a little better. "Yes ma'am." I was going to figure this out.

I just needed something to love.


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"CH 2: FREDDIE, THE BLOODY GENIUS /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A'righ' I know yer all tire' an' ye'd rather be in yer beds but I 'ope ye' know how lucky ye' are tuh see these creatures. Every'un grab a bucket and le's git goin'!" Fred and I groaned with the other students and followed Hagrid into the forbidden forest. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Fred yawned and rubbed his arms over his knit golden sweater with a large red 'F' on the front (no doubt the work of Molly Weasley), trying to warm up, and muttered, "Midnight class my arse. And it's freezing out here!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Eyes rolling I said, "Shh! There's scarier stuff out here than getting a little chilly." I tried to keep my eyes on the path but even with lumos it was impossible to keep track./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Fred tripped on a root the size of Hagrid's leg. "Shite! Why did we sign up for this class again?" he grumbled. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well first off, we both love Hagrid," I said pointedly. Fred just nodded while groaning. "And the creatures are usually so cute and cool, come on man, remember the hippogriffs?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"That made him perk up, "Riding a hippogriff was hella nice." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A'ight! Here we are!" In between the trees there was a small meadow filled with mooncalves. They ran up to and crowded around Hagrid, excited to see him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I couldn't keep it in. "Oh! My! Merlin! They're adorable!" Hagrid guffawed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why don' ye' come on over and be the firs' tuh feed 'em?" He waved me over. As I approached the mooncalves started to wander over and looked at me with their gigantic, teal eyes. I swear I could've squealed in delight! /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After we all fed them the mooncalves started playing and then they all promptly fell asleep. Hagrid got up from his seat on the log and whispered, "Le's head on back."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Fred and I were having a good chat about Quidditch when he went and asked, "You know you never told me about your summer. Anything happen?" He gasped theatrically, "A secret summer romance?!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I stumbled and tried to keep my cool, "Oh, y'know just regular old muggle stuff in the muggle house in the muggle town. Nothing interesting, really." Yeah so my voice was a lot higher than usual and very obviously fake./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uhh, you sure? Anything you wanna talk about?" Fred looked at me with concern all over his face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nah, I'm fine, just tired," I bluffed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He did not seem convinced, "Um okay dude, whatever you say. You can talk to me though, I'm not just here for my good looks." He struck a supermodel pose and made a duck face. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I laughed, "Okay, thank you Freddie. I promise I'll tell you about it, I'm just not really ready to tell anyone right now." He nodded and pulled me into a one armed hug. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No problem, JJ."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"~/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was a nice sunny Saturday after the first week of school and everyone was out on the grounds, of course except for myself and a few choice Weasley Potters. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dom was on my shoulders and Louis was on top of James, we were playing chicken in the lake. Freddie was doing the commentary. "The classic battle of sibling versus sibling! Louis has the upper hand, oh, Dominique has it now! She pushes his face but he holds strong, and shoves her in the arm but she's not going down anytime soon! They're hand to hand now, the war is escalating! Oh! Louis is fallllliiinng, and he's down! Dom and JJ are the winners!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I pumped my fists in the air, "Yes!" Dom was laughing really hard so she started to lose balance, and before I knew it we were both under the cool water. We jumped up for air and started laughing all over again. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dom turned to Louis and James, "How does it feel to know that you'll never beat your big sister?" I stuck out my tongue at them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Louis took a dramatic deep breath, "Oh, it's on!" His hand cut through the water and splashed both of us. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pretty soon all of the Weasley Potters were in the water partaking in the splash war. Roxanne was up against Albus and Lily, Hugo and Rose versus James and Fred, Lucy and Fred ganged up on Louis, Evan, Dom, and I. No soul escaped unsplashed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We all ended up lying down on the shore, trying to dry off. Fred and I were next to each other. I noticed him looking over at a girl in the year below us, Leah Longbottom. "Awww, Fred! Do you have a crush?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He scoffed and blushed, "No!... Well, kinda... Yes, yes I do." He looked so embarrassed, it was adorable. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I grinned brightly, "You should ask her to go with you to Hogsmeade, she'll probably say yes. Most girls here would." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded, the sunlight was hitting him perfectly, I could totally see why so many girls held a torch for him. His freckled latte skin had never had a single zit, his eyes were a gorgeous brown and green fusion, and his hair was fabulous, he dyed the afro to be orange like his cousins. He turned to look at me, "What about you? You never tell me about your crushes."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I blushed and looked at the ground, "Yeah, well, I don't know." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Freddie put his hand on my shoulder, "Jen, if you're afraid to tell me because it's a girl, don't be." That got me to look at him, my pulse was racing. "JJ, I've known that you're gay since fifth year." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I blew out air, "Holy shit, does everyone know?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled cheekily and shook his head, "No, I'm just a genius." I scoffed and punched him in the shoulder. "So, do you want to talk about it?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I braced myself. I knew I could trust Freddie because we'd been friends for years and he was a genuinely kind guy, but that didn't stop me from being nervous when I told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"~~~flashback~~~/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'd admired the Weasley Potter family since I first heard of them. I had just gone to Diagon Alley to get my first year school supplies. A wizard was sent by Hogwarts to show my parents and I what to buy. That wizard was Professor Longbottom. The poor man was so tired of answering my unending questions that before we even went to Gringotts to get wizard money he took us to Flourish and Blotts. He grabbed three books on the history of wizardry and paid for them himself. "These will answer most of your questions, ask the rest at school when you see me in herbology."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Needless to say I read and reread and reread those books before going to school. I was amazed by the friends that fought a war together, friends that became a family. I was also kind of jealous, I had no siblings or cousins. Just my parents./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My mother taught in primary school and my father worked compiling data for companies (I never really understood what he did, I was never very tech savvy). I don't think they liked each other very much. They had to of loved each other once, but I never saw it. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Growing up I knew whether or not to leave my room based on the volume of the shouting. Yelling was a constant in the the Kane household. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When I got my letter my parents didn't understand but did their best. They both did love me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But my going away to school for nine months out of the year only made their marriage worse. They didn't just dislike each other, they hated each other. But of course being the religious folks that they were, they decided not to get a divorce and rather 'work through it'./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They started to overtly follow Catholicism. They advocated against abortions, the LGBT community, and any other religion than theirs. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I hated going home. To just walk through my house was to risk literally drowning in tension. I knew that they would find out I was gay one day. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A lesbian witch for a kid. Their worst nightmare. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"And that day came the summer before seventh year. My father must have gone into my room, looking for something that he would disapprove of. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""JENNIFER JOANNA KANE!" He thundered from my room. Time stopped still. As I walked upstairs to my room I realized I'd been waiting for this moment for years. I had no idea what was going to happen. I opened the door and saw him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He was standing next to my bed, his face was white enough to be a corpse's, and in his hand was a simple box. An insignificant cube made of cardboard./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He opened it and extracted a piece of paper like he was handling anthrax. Tears started to run down my face but I held a solid expression. He read what I had written aloud, "I will tell. How I fell. She, a beautiful mademoiselle. No magic spell. Just a stairwell. My father, he'll yell. My mother'll say farewell. Their marriage a broken eggshell. But only time will tell, if I'm destined for hell." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I wrote that poem in third year, the same year I fell in love with Dom and began saving our notes from class in a box under my bed. I had been pretty emo, but I was pretty sure my prediction was head on./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My father set the parchment back into the box, almost gently, and placed it on the bed. As he walked toward me he did not look me in the eye, but I held my stance. I held my face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then he slapped me. Hard. I hit the ground, but I stood right back up and looked him in the eye. He looked rabid, crazy. The fury in his eyes was horrifying. But I didn't run. I planted my feet. I stood tall. The only thing I couldn't control were the tears streaming down my face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He raised his hand again and I didn't flinch. But then he lowered it and said simply, "You are going to leave this house in the next ten minutes." Then he just walked out of the room. He wasn't more upset by the loss of his child than by the fact she was gay./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I went from having a family to them only existing in the rear view mirror in twenty minutes. All I had was my car, my wand, and my school things. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I didn't even get to say goodbye to my mother. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diagon Alley is where I found refuge. I stayed in a little room at the Leaky Cauldron. I did have some money. When they found out I was a witch, my parents put a pile of galleons, sickles, and knuts in Gringotts under my name. For my future. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I didn't write any of my friends because I wasn't out to any of them and I didn't have it in me to go through anything like what my father did to me again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"So I waited out summer apparating between Diagon Alley and a nearby lake. I really did love to swim. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"~~~end of flashback~~~/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I told Fred everything except that the girl was Dom, I wanted her to be the first to know about that./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Freddie pulled me into a very strong hug, that's when I realized I was crying. His voice was deeper than usual when he said, "I'm so sorry Jenny, I can't even imagine what that must have been like. Why didn't you write one of us?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I shook my head, "I just didn't know how to explain I guess." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well you have somewhere to go now. You can stay with me. You can come for family Christmas at the Burrow!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I smiled a bit, feeling a little warmer, "That sounds perfect."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"~/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dom and I each had a piece of Prompt Parchment. It was a Wizard Wheezes product that allowed people to send messages to others from all the way across the country, all you had to do was write on your parchment and it would show on it's sibling sheet. She gave it to me as a gift one Christmas. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I was having a rather hard time falling asleep one night the second week so I sent Dom a message./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Are you awake? - JJ/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I didn't even have to wait a full minute before she responded./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Yeah. I can't sleep, want to go to the kitchens? -D/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My cheeks warmed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Last one there's a blast ended skrewet! -JJ/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I sneaked through the dark, trying not to use lumos in case I came across another wizard. Instead on my journey I stumbled upon the Bloody Baron. He floated right through me (ice cold!) and didn't even notice. Ghosts weren't the brightest, apparently./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As I carefully navigated my way, I couldn't help but think of Freddie knowing. How in the fuck had he known? It was strange to be out to one of my friends. But what was even stranger was that I wasn't nervous at all about him knowing. Freddie may have been a remarkably dense bloke who's one true love was food, but he was incredibly trustworthy and kind. And I finally had someone to talk to. Never had that before. I felt like I could breathe for the first time in years. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I considered just telling everyone else now that Freddie knew, but felt my lungs constrict. Just because Fred was okay, it didn't mean everyone would be. I was most anxious to know what Dom thought. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I made it to the kitchens, tickled the pear, and entered to find Dom already there. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My jaw dropped. "How? I was already in the dungeons, you came all the way from the tower."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She grinned and held up a blank piece of parchment. "The Marauders' Map! Got Fred to lend it to me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"If possible my jaw dropped lower, "I've read about that thing! You could avoid all the prefects, that's cheating!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She rolled her eyes, "Ugh, whatever. Here's some tea." She held out a little, delicate cup that smelled really quite nice. I took it and sat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amongst the bustle of the house elves we sat for a few hours, just chatting. It had always been easy to talk to Dom, even when I was a terrified first year. She had the cutest habit of twirling her hair when we had our late night meet ups. The whole time I just wanted to run my fingers through that blonde mess and kiss her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Around midnight we yawned at the same time and laughed, agreeing that it was probably for the best if we went to bed. Out front of the kitchens she held her wand up to the old parchment and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Ink bled out of the pages and revealed the whole castle and it's occupants. I could see everyone, from McGonagall in her office to the Head Girl who was roaming around on the opposite side of the castle from the Slytherin dungeons. I was in the clear. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's one bloody useful piece of parchment," I whispered in awe. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dom shrugged, "I dunno, I honestly like our Prompt Parchment more." Was that a little bit of blush beneath her freckles? No. Must have been a trick of the light. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cabin; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Me too. Well, better head on back. See you in the morning, mate." /span/p 


End file.
